How He Feels
by Tankyu
Summary: Chrom x Frederick lemon. Rated M for later chapters. / Lissa notices more about Frederick than he realizes. With her help, will he finally be able to reveal his true feelings?
1. Ch 1

**A/N:** Still getting back into the groove of writing! I hope you enjoy.

**Review:** Let me know what you like, dislike and let me know if you want more chapters!

I do not own any of these characters.

**Warning:** There will be sexual content in this story. Don't want it, don't read. This story is also about gay love, if that makes you uncomfortable-don't read.

* * *

><p>He was a knight, his only purpose being to serve the royal family. He promised Emmeryn he would keep Chrom and Lissa safe-and he did just that. He did everything for them; cooked, cleaned, cleared paths, rescued them, etc. There is not a single thing he wouldn't do for them, he truly loved them. Well, one more so that the other...<p>

"Good morning milord." Frederick chirped as Chrom groggily stumbled over to the table. It was packed with food, he could tell Frederick spent a lot of time preparing their meal. He smiled at his overly considerate friend and sat down. "Good morning Frederick". Frederick immediately stopped whatever he was doing to serve Chrom a plate, making the blue haired man chuckle. "Frederick, I'm perfectly capable of serving myself. Take a seat and grab something to eat. The food looks delicious." Frederick's face brightened at the compliment. "Thank you milord, but it is my duty to serve you", the larger man stated as he finished filling the plate with an arrangement of healthy and good tasting food. "How did you sleep, milord?" he asked as he threw some things haphazardly onto his own plate and sat down, giving the blue haired man all of his attention. "I slept better than I have in a while. I even had a wonderful dream, I've almost forgotten what that was like", the smaller man chuckled. "What happened in it, milord?" Frederick asked curiously as the smaller man sat up, readying himself for the epic tale he was about to tell.

Lissa walked over to the scene and couldn't help but giggle. Here her brother was flailing his arms around and being overly animated about what ever he was talking about, and there was Frederick resting his face in one hand, leaning on his elbow giving Chrom all of the attention in the world with a small smile. Yes, Frederick was actually smiling. Nobody gave Lissa enough credit, she could pick up on a crush easily-and that's what this was. She knew Frederick had love for them both, but she also knew the love he had for Chrom was different. She always wondered if Frederick even noticed it himself.

"Good morning Chrom, Frederick" she nodded at them both. Frederick was still listening to her brother's words, hanging on to each sentence with pure interest. Suddenly the boy turned to her and greeted her back, shocking Frederick back into reality. His eyes grew wide as he jumped out of his seat towards the food, grabbing a plate for the young lady. "Good morning, Princess Lissa! I apologize for not having a plate ready for you, milady.." he said in panic as he began filling her plate in a very well assorted way. "No need to apologize Frederick, you need to relax! I can fix a plate for myself!" Regardless of her words he handed her the filled plated and pulled the chair out for her to sit. She huffed at his over-motherly behavior as she took the seat, but her face brightened when she saw the food. "It looks great, Freddy!" she exclaimed as she dug into her food, making Frederick grin. "Right? That's what I said!" Chrom chuckled. Lissa looked at the corner of her eye and noticed Frederick's grin widen, an unreadable emotion flooding his eyes as he looked at Chrom. She couldn't help but smile at the two. "May you go on with your story, milord? I'm very interested to hear what happens next.." Frederick asked eagerly as Chrom began again.

A wave of sadness hit her as she realized that this might be it. Frederick may have all of these hidden feelings for Chrom that he'll never be able to share. She wasn't sure Chrom felt the same at all, but she knew it would do her friend good to release his feelings. Whether his affection is unrequited, at least he'll be able to move on from this. She had to come up with a plan...and she knew a few people who'd help her with it.

* * *

><p>Usually Frederick attended the tactical meetings with Chrom and Robin, however he found himself with much more to do today. Lissa had twisted an ankle on a rock he had missed when clearing the path, he was completely ashamed of himself for allowing this to happen. He spent the rest of the morning picking up every stone and twig in their path for at least a few mile's way out. This could not happen again, especially to the royal family.<p>

He walked over to the healing tent just as Maribelle was exiting, giggling. When she spotted him, her eyes widened and she hurried back in. He heard scrambling in the tent and hurried inside to see what was the matter. Lissa was laying weakly on a cot with Maribelle and Libra by her side. "Milady, I cleared the path for a few miles. I'm truly sorry this occurred, I will not let it happen again!" he stated in a very serious but apologetic tone. His tone shifted as he asked worriedly, "Are you feeling a little better, milady?" Lissa looked up. "I'm feeling much better, Frederick! No need to worry about a twisted ankle so much." Maribelle snickered a little at her friend's words. Frederick nodded, "You are quite strong, milady, however it is my duty to protect you-so I will worry about you". Lissa pouted, but still smiled regardless at him, then turned to Libra. "Libra, do you have anything here to drink? I'm a little thirsty.." Libra shook his head "Sorry Princ-" he began, as Frederick cut him off. "I will get you anything you wish for, milady, just name it." Lissa seemed to ponder for a moment to herself. "Well, if you offered, do you mind getting me some apple juice?" she smiled brightly at the end. Maribelle chimed in, "Darling, you do know that our supply of apple juice went out yesterday?" Lissa frowned, but Frederick stood up a straight and valiant as ever. "No need to frown, milady, I will get you the apple juice you desire." Seeing the younger girl's face brighten once again, the brunette then hurried out of the tent. Lissa turned to the others giggling, "Phase one, complete."

Frederick spent the next few hours searching through various apple trees, finding only the best for the princess he swore to protect. He gathered a few extras for the rest of the group as well. He grabbed a few of the apples he picked and began to make them into the perfect juice. He rushed back to Lissa in the healing tent, giving her the drink. She thanked him, hugging onto him from the cot. He nodded and after a small conversation, he made his exit to return to his other work, noticing it was a lot later than he had hoped.

Frederick rushed around the camp, cleaning things, repairing tents and weapons and all of his usual business he tended to on these "rest" days. He was exhausted, though he'd never let anyone see it. He looked down at himself, sweaty and dirty from a long days work. His appearance was deplorable. He could not bare to think he would sit beside the prince...and princess at dinner in such a manner. He decided to go into the bath tent to wash himself.

* * *

><p>Chrom exited Robin's tent with a huff. Today had been a pretty intense meeting and there were a few changes to the previous plan. Chrom didn't mind, but he intended to contact everyone the changes involved. He walked over to all of the common spots, talking to Cordelia, Lissa and Lon'qu separately about the new changes. Now all he needed to do was find Frederick, but the man seemed to have disappeared all day. Everyone he asked said he was somewhere else, sending the blue haired man on what seemed like a wild goose chase.<p>

He sighed to himself as he wondered where the knight could possibly be. With him missing from sight for so long, Chrom couldn't help but feel worried about him. He knew the man was strong and capable, but that in itself also makes him a good target for attack. Chrom couldn't bare to think Frederick could be hurt, so he continued his hunt for the man. Suddenly Maribelle approached him with hands full of clothing. "Milord I heard you were looking for Sir Frederick?" she asked. He smiled wide, thinking he was finally on the right track to finding the other man, and that he was safe. "Yes, actually! Do you know where he is?" Maribelle smiled "I believe I saw him enter his tent just a minute ago, you should definitely check there!" Chrom thanked her, but as she was walking away he couldn't help but ask. "Lady Maribelle, what are you doing with all of that clothing?" She smiled. "Well deary, Frederick works very hard taking care of all of us. Me and a few others decided to make it a little easier for him by doing the camp's laundry for him today." Chrom smiled at the kindness his Shepherds showed each other. With a nod and wave, he left towards Frederick's tent.

* * *

><p>Frederick noticed his clothes were missing when he stepped out, and he panicked. He searched everywhere, but they were gone. He walked out of the tent, clad in nothing but a towel and took every back way to his tent to keep out of sight. He reached his tent feeling lucky that nobody had seen him. He entered his tent, dropping his towel as he reached for a bag with extra clothing. To his dismay, there was nothing there! "Gods, where is my clothing?" he growled to himself, not noticing the sound of someone entering his tent.<p>

He turned around with his hand on his head, wondering where his belongings could be. "Frederick, there seems to be some ch-" Chrom's sentence stopped short as he noticed his friend...completely naked and still dripping wet. Both of their eyes grew wide, a slight blush tinting their cheeks in embarrassment. Frederick froze out of shock, watching as Chrom's eyes follow from his feet, up his legs, to his privates, abs, chest-slowly all the way until he met Frederick's eyes, blushing furiously as he jumped. "F-Frederick I am truly sorry for intruding! I will let myself out!" The smaller man bowed quickly before exiting, red staining his cheeks. Frederick stood their for a few moments frozen, wondering what just happened and wondering how awkward things will become between them.


	2. Ch 2

**A/N:** I couldn't resist putting the second chapter up. I hope you're all enjoying the story! Let me know if you want more.

***Rated M for sexual content in later chapters***

* * *

><p>Maribelle giggled as she finished folding the now pristine clothing. She was hoping the little surprise visit had worked like Lissa had hoped. They didn't expect them to bounce into something, but they hoped it would make those two talk. The sounds of feet scrambling made her raise her head, and to her surprise she saw Chrom racing from Frederick's tent, a blush sprawled across his face and a weird grin planted on his lips. She raised her brow and prepared to call out to him, but someone already beat her to it. "Chrom, where are you going in such a hurry?" Robin asked the man loudly, however he just kept running as he answered "Nowhere. Just need time alone in this wonderfully chilly weather is all". Several people in the camp gave each other a confused expression, but returned to their previous activities none-the-less. Maribelle frowned at this. "<em>I guess this didn't go as well as we had hoped it would..."<em> She grabbed the clothes and headed toward's Frederick's tent, announcing herself.

* * *

><p>Frederick stood there, disbelief in his mind. He can't believe Chrom just saw him naked, he was probably mortified. Though he did look over his body for a few seconds...but maybe he was just curious because he's always wearing such bulky armor. Frederick sighed to himself, he was so embarrassed and disgusted with himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He had to go find Chrom and apologize, along with find out what he needed-it seemed urgent. Though he realized all of this would have to wait until he found proper clothing. Suddenly he heard a voice out of his tent. "Sir Frederick, darling it's me, Maribelle." He quickly covered himself with his hands as he shouted "Milady please do not walk in, I'm indecent!" He hears her giggle and sigh outside. "I know deary, me and a few others did the laundry-I was hoping to finish it before you got out of the tent. Sorry for the inconvenience!" She suddenly opened the entrance slightly, only a hand with a stack of clothes showing. "Please do take them and make yourself decent, it is dreadfully cold at this hour." Frederick grabbed the clothing from the girl's hand, making sure no ounce of him could be seen through the cracked entry. She retracted her arm once he took it. "Thank you, milady. That was very kind of you to do." He began to put his clothes on. She cheerily answered with "No problem, deary", and was heard walking away.<p>

Once dressed, he sighed to himself grimly. It was such a kind gesture, though it had left him with a big problem. Now that he was dressed, Frederick knew he had to make his way to the prince and apologize. He exited the tent, asking anyone he saw where they think the prince went, worried because the man seemed so frantic. It annoyed him that everyone just let a valued person run off by themselves, let alone Chrom! He had to find him, and quick. He suddenly shivered. _"Chrom could freeze in this weather"_ he inwardly panicked as he grabbed a blanket from the washing tent. He tucked it under his arm as he found himself walking down the trail towards a large hill where Robin pointed him to.

* * *

><p>Chrom shuffled as fast as he could up a large hill. This was the perfect place to be alone. He sat down against the tree at the top and sighed. The cold air hit his warm face and began to cool him down. He couldn't believe what he had just saw. Frederick...naked? Frederick barely even went without his armor around him. He was shocked, but he felt something stir in him when he saw the man. Just the memory of it made Chrom blush again instantly. He had to admit, Frederick did look good. He never realized how many muscles the larger man had and even though Frederick was clearly larger than Chrom. He also never thought Frederick would be so...well hung. His blush deepened at the thought of his protector's privates. Everything about Frederick was neat and tidy, good to know that was too.<p>

Chrom began to wonder to himself how he was going to apologize to Frederick for this incident, though in truth-he wasn't really sorry. He didn't know why he wasn't, he was strangely glad he was able to see him in such a way. Then he thought about how the other man must have felt: embarrassed, violated, angry. Chrom began to feel ashamed of himself, here he was enjoying the sight he saw while the other was probably very upset. Things might be awkward now, he knew he had to confront Frederick immediately. And, well, immediately to him meant after he remembered the view for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Frederick arrived to the top of the hill, feeling grateful he was able to find the prince unharmed. He couldn't help but notice the sun setting past the other man, the sight was incredible. As he walked towards him, he noticed the light hitting Chrom's features in such a beautiful way. He blushed, pushing down any thought he had on the other's appearance-as he always did, and it was hard doing so. He was about a foot away from Chrom, slightly upset that he was able to come so close without a reaction-that wasn't safe! He noticed the smaller man had a blush still gracing his face and suddenly a rush of embarrassment hit Frederick once again. He felt guilty for putting Chrom in such an uncomfortable position.<p>

"M-milord.." he whispered. Chrom jumped at the sudden sound, looking up at Frederick in shock. "It's quite dangerous to go off on your own, even more so when you let your guard down like this.." Frederick stated as evenly as he could. His face might have seemed emotionless, but he was freaking out on the inside. " Chrom's shocked face softened. "You're right, it was very foolish of me...I wasn't putting my mind in the right place" he gulped looking down, blushing a little more.

The air held silence for a few moments, both men not daring to look directly at each other. Suddenly they looked each other in the eye, "I'm sorry" they said in unison, then shock appeared over their faces. "Frederick...why are YOU sorry? It was my fault." Chrom questioned. "I should not have been in such an indecent manner, milord. And I didn't cover myself, I allowed you to see...that" he stated, shame evident in his voice. Chrom laughed and patted the ground next to him. "Sit, will you?" Frederick did as he was asked, legs crossed with his hands on his thighs, still looking embarrassed. Chrom still sat with his knees to his chest as he looked over into the horizon. "Frederick...it was my fault. I didn't announce myself, nor did I cover my eyes. I am sorry I caused you to be embarrassed...though quite honestly you shouldn't be embarrassed from what I saw..." Chrom's eyes widened at what he just said, blush adorning his cheeks once more. Frederick rose his brow, cheeks turning red as well. "What do you mean..milord?" His heart sped up a little. Chrom laughed nervously, inwardly cursing himself for blurting out something so thoughtlessly. "I meant...well...I mean..." he sighed and looked away, closing his eyes. "I mean...you look good, Frederick."

Frederick blushed furiously, eyes wide with an uncharacteristically goofy smile as his heart skipped a few beats. Did Chrom really just say he looked...good? His normal facial expression returned as he looked over at the blue haired man looking at him from the corner of his eyes with a huge blush. "T-thank you, you look good too, milord." Chrom faced him this time, brow raised. "But you've only seen me like this..." he half questioned. Frederick smiled at him. "Still...and to be fairly honest, milord...I accidentally walked in on you in the bath tent once..." Frederick blushed at what he admitted and at the memory of it. He really did believe Chrom looked good, clothed or not-though he preferred not, he realized. Chrom blushed even more, if it was possible.

Suddenly he shivered. It was very cold already, but growing even colder as the night came closer. "I brought a blanket for you, milord", Frederick stated evenly as he threw the blanket over Chrom's shoulders. Chrom released his knees from his clutch and stretched them out in front of him, thanking the man next to him. He couldn't believe everything that happened and everything that was just said. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Frederick shiver very slightly-most likely not to alert him that he wasn't ok. He smiled at the larger man. "Frederick, are you cold?" His voice was shaky as he answered "No milord, I'm fine." Chrom noticed his shoulders shake a little after he spoke. He knew the knight would never openly ask for his help. Smirking to himself, he began his play.

"I'm still a little cold, Frederick..." Chrom began "...they say if you want to get warm, you should share body heat with someone..." his red cheeks never left him. He couldn't believe his own words, he had no idea what he was doing, but something lept in his heart as Frederick nodded and got closer to him, lifting the blanket to go over them both as he put an arm around Chrom's shoulders. "O-of course, milord.."

They both sat there in silence, watching the sunset. It was gorgeous, the purple of the night cascading over the clouds to lay upon the orange below it. It was also incredibly romantic. New emotions flooded them both, but they didn't know how to handle it.

Chrom felt something tugging in his chest as he looked next to him and saw Frederick already looking at him, smiling. _"He rarely smiles.."_ Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Chrom then felt a surge of courage as he turned his body towards him completely, sitting on his legs. Frederick gave him a questioning look, but it quickly faded away as Chrom leaned up and kissed his lips.


	3. Ch 3

**A/N:** Finally getting to the good stuff (; Leave a review if you want more! I also have a Lon'qu x Reader (as Fem!Avatar) fanfiction going on if you'd like to check that out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Frederick sat there in shock as the younger man pressed harder against his lips, surely this had to be a dream, the real Chrom would never do this. The real Chrom didn't feel this way about men. Then it dawned on him. The man's body tensed completely, slightly startling Chrom. Frederick then grabbed Chrom's shoulders, pushing him back as he held him in his grasp. He instantly regretted it as he saw the hurt in the beautiful orbs that were Chrom's eyes, but he knew he must ask. "M-milord...what are you doing? What if someone<em> sees...<em>" Frederick cursed him from stopping the man, he truly did enjoy the feel of his plush lips pressing against his own...but he had to be sure it just wasn't some impulse Chrom had. He had to know if this was real.

Chrom chuckled a little. "Frederick, my old friend, I was kissing you. You remember what that is, yes?" Frederick grumbled at the younger man's teasing, but silently wished for him to further his explanation. Chrom looked back into the horizon. "I'm sorry if I've over stepped my boundaries, but something inside me made me want this...want you. As for people seeing, I'm more afraid of what you think than what they do." Frederick's expression softened at his words. "To be fairly honest, I've been having strange feelings around you for a while. I wasn't sure exactly what they were, so I never mentioned them...but seeing you in your tent like that was a wake up call." Frederick blushed, face seeming more hopeful. "Milord...what are you saying?"

Chrom sighed through his nose, a smile lightly tugging at the corners of his mouth. He turned to face Frederick completely. "I'm saying I have feelings for you, Frederick." Those words made Frederick's heart burst into a million pieces, bliss radiating from him completely. He couldn't help the large smile that began to plaster his face, nor could he stop himself from embracing the smaller man in his arms tightly. Chrom tensed in shock, but quickly softened into his touch as he returned the embrace. "I have feelings for you as well, milord.." With these words Chrom's head shot up with a bright smile, jumping up to reattach their lips. Frederick was shocked yet again, but returned the kiss regardless. Both men's cheeks were bashfully pink as they began to move their mouths together.

At first it was timid and very sweet. Their lips pushed against each other, so soft and warm. Frederick felt his heart skip a few beats. He's wanted this since the day he met the man, it may have took him a few years to realize that but once he did, he'd been aching for him. He was always good at containing himself and having total self control, which he was in dire need of at the moment. He didn't want to push the other-and to be quite honest, he wasn't sure how to handle this since he's never done it before. Frederick remained calm and collected, holding his desires back as he enjoyed the contact he made with his love...that was until Chrom licked Frederick's lower lip and made him lose his mind. Suddenly his hold on the younger man tightened, pulling back with a wild smile as he leaned back down and fiercly shoved his tongue down the his throat. Chrom was shocked at Frederick's aggressive response, but he had to admit he rather enjoyed it.

The kiss deepened as both explored each other's mouth, not missing a single crevice. Chrom grabbed onto Frederick's clothed chest for support, smirking as he realized the other man wasn't wearing his armor. Frederick mistook this as an advancement and reached an arm around to Chrom's front, snaking his arm under his shirt. Chrom pulled back in both shock and as a reaction to Frederick's freezing hands. He fell backwards, Frederick following as well. The older man knelt between the younger's legs, arms boxing him in at either sides. Chrom lay below him, panting just as much as he was. They stayed in that position, looking at each other. Frederick was in a complete haze. His heart was filled with bliss and his brain felt drugged with a long standing arousal for the other. He saw the man below him and wished to ravish him, pleasing him in every way possible. Frederick licked his lips, ready to dive in for another kiss until his vision focused and he saw what state Chrom was in.

The man below him wore a very shocked expression. He was panting heavily as his blush deepened, chest gasping for air. Frederick had went too far too fast! He jumped off of Chrom swiftly, rolling onto his back beside him as he grasped both sides of his head, blushing furiously. "I-I owe you an a-apology, milord. It was never my intention to act in such a crazed manner. M-may you forgive me?" he breathed out. Chrom chuckled, making Frederick look at him with wide, confused eyes. "I rather enjoyed it." Both men blushed heavily at his words. "O-oh. I enjoyed it as well." Frederick responded, embarrassed. "Then why'd you apologize?" Chrom turned to him inquisitively. Frederick sighed "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, milord." Chrom grabbed Frederick's hand, making the older man look at him. "Says the man who put up naked posters of me in every tent to raise morale." They both chuckled at the memory. "And it's 'Chrom'...please." Frederick's heart fluttered, being able to use just his name was an honor. "As you wish, mi-Chrom", smiling as the name left his lips. "My Chrom...I like the sound of that." Frederick blushed at the other's words, though quite honestly he liked the sound of it too. _"My Chrom..."_

Chrom shivered once more, making Frederick pull the blanket up for both of them. They sat on top of the hill, watching the sky and making idle chitchat. Even in moments of silence, both enjoyed each other's company. Frederick turned to say something to the younger man, but he saw that he was asleep. Smiling, he picked him up with the blanket wrapped around him as he headed down the hill.

Everyone in camp was asleep as he carried Chrom bridal style to his tent. Frederick entered and was met with a small draft. _"I'm going to have to patch that hole tomorrow."_ He laid the unconscious man on the cot, enjoying every last second of holding him. As he pulled the covers over Chrom, the younger man's eyes opened slowly. Frederick couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked. "F-Frederick..." he whispered, reaching up to grab the older man's collar, pulling him down slowly. Their lips met once again as Chrom continued to pull Frederick down onto him. Both men were blushing as Frederick hovered over, lapping at Chrom's tongue with great interest.

Soon the kiss began to heat up once more, tongues dancing against one another. It started to become sloppy, saliva dripping onto each of their chins as the wet sounds of their mouths making love filled the tent. Frederick felt himself become incredibly aroused, cock twitching against his underwear. "Frederick..." the blue haired man moaned lightly between pants. Frederick couldn't take it. He knew if he were pushed anymore, he would take the younger man like he had wanted to for so long. Chrom's thigh suddenly rubbed Frederick's private area, resulting in a large groan from the bigger man and a shocked expression from the smaller. Frederick was rock hard and throbbing for Chrom already.

With that, Frederick jumped to his feet, making his way towards the exit hurriedly. "I-I apologize for my body reacting in such a way" he panicked, picking up the pace as Chrom sat up. "Frederick, w-wait!" The knight stopped in his tracks, torso slightly turning to see what the prince wanted. Voice shaking, he began "...You're the most capable knight of Ylisse. You were assigned to take care of me, isn't this correct?" Frederick turned to him completely, uncertain of the man's intentions for stating something so factual. "Yes", he responded simply. Chrom blushed once again, shifting himself provocatively as he laid down, pulling down the blanket, letting Frederick see that he was just as hard as he was.

"Then take care of me..." he whispered.


End file.
